lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
True Sons of Lucerne
The True Sons of Lucerne are a rebellious group centered in Berne who under the leadership of Sean Lovie wish to overthrow William Lovie III. and take the throne of the Kindgom of Lucerne. The True Sons of Lucerne were led as an absolute monarchy under the rule of Sean Lovie and all of their titles, and positions were made in the shadow of the true Kingdom of Lucerne as a reminder of what there goals were. The True Sons of Lucerne has gone through two distinct leadership phases firstly under the leadership of Sean Lovie they were defined by their absolute moral failings, while following the death of Sean Lovie they were led by the morally neutral Pippen of whom led them to expand quite dramatically. The True Sons of Lucerne were founded on the day that Sean Lovie fled from Lucerne following the rise of his brother William. The True sons became centered in Berne where they pulled their numbers from the thugs, and mercenaries that had flown into the ranks of Bill's forces when he was running the Kingdom of Lucerne. With their defeat in the Lucerne Civil War at the Battle of Berne the True Sons were left with most of its members having been killed but many escaped the defeat and fled to Orleans where they were sheltered by Bill Lovie. Expanding themselves under the leadership of Pippin the True Sons of Orleans moved their main base of operations to the city of Lyons, and would become a growing power in north central France working alongside a large group of allied Orcish clans. History Founding 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Organization The True Sons are led and organized in everyway imagineable Sean Lovie. This leadership has led to many at the top being there only because of their blind loyalty to Sean Lovie. Noteable exceptions to this are Byron Arryn , Ezio Ederiz, Alistair Badregen , and Bartolomu Badregen . King Sean Lovie See Also : Sean Lovie ' '''Sean Lovie' is the son of Bill, and Kathy Lovie making him a member of the royal Lucernian House Lovie through his father, and a member of House Tyrell through his mother. Sean has two full siblings in the form of William, and Alice Lovie, of whome he fell in love with his sister Alice during his early life but the fact that she never resipricated these feelings led him to dispair, and his brother William eventually killed him during the Battle of Berne and is now the King of Lucerne. Sean Lovie also has three half siblings through his father and Esme Portmane in the form of Jamie, Diane, and Natalie of which Natalie is the Queen in exile of Arnor and an extremely influencial women, his brother Jamie is rising increasingly high in the Kingdom of Lucerne since his logitimization by William Lovie III. while Diane is a member of the Order of the Green Dragon where she has been rising as well. Sean Lovie would come to marry Allison Arryn of whom loved him unconditionally, but he was overcome with fear when she became pregnant and murdered her. Sean ironically has many bastard children with whome he fathered during the many rapes he commited but these women do not know who he was so the chances are slim they are ever discovered. Sean Lovie was born the second child of Bill Lovie, and his increasingly depressed wife Lisa Tyrell and his birth would signal a few things in the form of both his mothers first series of depressive episodes, and the complete moral fall of his father. Sean Lovie is a boy who was never shown any love as a child, and this coupled with massive abuse from his father caused him to lose himself to madness but despite the increasingly desperate situation he found himself in his continued love for his sister Alice would keep him somewhat under control. What little self control he had was lost when his father, poisened him, and following this he went on a murdering, and raping spree. This madness led him all across central Lucerne even as far south as Forks and his diobolic and increasingly brutal was only not caught by authorities due to the involvement of the Circle of Magi of whom covered up his actions and provided him silently with outlets. His killings and rapes ended when he kidnapped Roslin Reyne, Sophia Faraday, and Ellen Page in short order leader to the first two's death but after Ellen Page wouldn't give in he went off the deep end and tried to rape Alice leading to the Duel on the Steps. The Duel on the Steps would lead to William beating him nearly to death and Sean remained in a near immobile state for nearly a year and a half due to the injuries he suffered, and following he would remain with a limp. While William Lovie III. would descend into sadness during the exile of Alice he knew the truth and came to visit Alice several times and while twice he attempted to kidnap her both times he was stopped by Ezio Ederiz of whom didn't reveal who he was but threatened Sean. Returning to Lucerne he went back to his old physcopathic behavior operating out of a cave system within the city where he tortured and killed poor prostitutes until his father brought him into his inner circle and Sean came to believe he was the new heir. Following the exile of Bill, and Sean Lovie during the tail end of the Journey Sean came to reside in Berne where under the command of his father he created the True Sons of Lucerne as the center of the rebellion against his brother's reign. During his leadership there he came to marry Allison Arryn of whom loved him despite his chaotic and madness filled life in Berne, and she managed to hold much of the system in Berne together using her masterful control of the city. The rebellion would quickly collapse into his own personal killing domain in which he murdered people on an ever increasing scale of which the final was the murder of Allison Arryn of whom was holding the whole thing together. With the murders came the rebellion of the people of Berne which eventually led to his death during the Battle of Berne by the hands of his brother WIlliam Lovie III. Sean Lovie is the main antogonist for the Short Story of the Evil Mind and all the POV Characters for the short story Evil Mind in which chronicled many of the attacks launched by Sean against the women of Lucerne, the life of Hedrik Clegane, and the time Rachel spent both in Hargrove, and her torture by Sean Lovie. Council of Lucerne *Alistair Bedregen *Mark Heeterz *Jalna Heeterz *Allison Arryn Lord of Berne *Byron Arryn Commanders Sean placed a very large number of commanders in charge of the True Sons army. There were five overall commanders of the single army, as well as dozens of unit commanders as well. Strength Locations The True Sons have been to a great extent limited to Berne , but through the nefarious actions of Sean there are a number of small villages, and elements in some towns that support his cause. *Brill *Forks *Lucerne Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms Category:Rebellion